Conventionally, in terrestrial digital broadcasting, a broadcast TS using MPEG-2 TS is sometimes used, and an OFDM modulator that converts the digital broadcast to radio waves requires a broadcast TS and a clock synchronized with the broadcast TS. Microwaves are used for transmissions from the broadcast station (master) to the transmitting station, and a constant rate signal is sent (broadcast TS and clock). On the other hand, when transmitting signals via a transmission path where jitter can occur comparatively easily, transmission of signals at a constant rate is not guaranteed, so a stable broadcast TS and clock cannot be transmitted. For this, synchronization is enabled by means such as adding time stamp information at the transmitter side, as well as providing a voltage controlled crystal oscillator (VCXO) at the receiver side.
The technology as described above includes clock fluctuation compensation technology in which, at the client which is the receiver side, the received packets are temporarily stored in a first buffer, a clock generated within the client and the time stamp data included in selected data packets are compared, the selected data packets are output from the first buffer and supplied to a second buffer at a time scheduled based on the results, and the data packets accumulated in the second buffer are supplied to the client's data demodulator. Patent Document 1 discloses this type of technology.